mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Magic
Ruby magic points are used to cast magic of Fire element. Fire is strong versus Ice, and weak versus itself. Ruby Gem Ruby is a red gem that is sorted in the magic line in an order in where it is always after Zoisite and before Sapphire. It can be found in Tower VI (Space 29) where the Carbuncle is located and in Tower XII (Space 42) in the last Iron spots. Special effect of Ruby is Burning Effect. *Ruby magic is primarily used to deal significant fire damage and/or cast a Burning Effect to creatures. The Crushing Wand uses a Ruby and a Tourmaline point to deal both lightning and fire damage while also having the chance to burn and/or paralyze foes. *Ruby is notably specialized towards the use of offensive spells, so it is very useful to have. The easiest to assemble is the Blazing Book. Abilities *Fire Wand and Inferno Staff both cast a fireball similar to the Unare Fireball spell dealing 40 damage. *Phoenix Staff ... *Blazing Book casts a flame dealing 38 damage to nearby enemies around the player. *Book of the Flaming Arrow calls flaming arrows to fall from the sky casting a Burning Effect on nearby foes (unless they are immune). *Crushing Wand casts a blast of lightning that deals 10 damage per hit with a chance to burn and/or paralyze your enemies. *Hitting with the Flame Wand, Inferno Staff, Phoenix Staff, or a normal Fire weapon has a 10% chance to burn target. *Wearing a Ruby Bracelet or a Red-eyed Gauntlet makes your attacks against nature creatures slightly stronger. See also: Burning Effect List of Charge Items *Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!* Physical Weapons= *Burning Wind Scythe ( x 1 ) *Fiery Flambard ( x 1 ) *Scorching Flamberge ( x 1 ) |-|Magical Weapons= *Inferno Staff ( x 2 ) *Phoenix Staff ( x 1 ) *Ruby Staff ( x 1 ) *Crushing Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Fire Wand ( x 1 ) *Flame Wand ( x 1 ) *Blazing Book ( x 1 ) *Book of the Flaming Arrow ( x 1 ) |-|Necklaces= *Ruby Necklace ( x 1 ) *Fire Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Brimstone Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *Angel Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Angel Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Angel Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Roaring Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Roaring Necklace( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Roaring Necklace( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *Ruby Bracelet ( x 1 ) *Red-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Fiery-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Demon Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Demon Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Demon Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Remembrance Bracelet ( x1 x1) *Double Remembrance Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Remembrance Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Sun Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Sun Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Sun Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Ruby Ring ( x 1 ) *Flame Ring ( x 3 ) *Crimson Ring ( x 9 ) *Red Dragon Ring ( x 1 ) *Ring of Fire ( x 1 ) *Ice Flame Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Ice Flame Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Ice Flame Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Lava Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Lava Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Lava Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Rage Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Rage Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Rage Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Fire Armlet ( x 1 ) *Phoenix Censer ( x 1 ) *Salamander Effigy ( x 3 ) *Underground Orb ( x 1 ) *High Underground Orb ( x 3 ) *Zoa Underground Orb ( x 9 ) *Civilization Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Civilization Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Civilization Buckle ( x 3 x 4 ) Category:Magic